Inauspicious Interim
by Int3rD1ct0r
Summary: The trap had been sprung. The unsuspecting Rebel forces had fallen for Palpatine's charade of weakness. An error, that should have, and DID prove ill to the cause of the would-be-heroes of the galaxy. All too quickly the Rebel Alliance found that it's luck had run out, and all around them their mistake would show. Luke is dead. The Death Star survived. There is no happy ending.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **I was thinking the other day about how many times I'm probably going to re-write this story. I've already done so twice. Each time I was just as displeased with it as the last. I'm sure I will feel the same way again within a day or two. Sadly, or not depending on your view, this is also a prevalent feature among everything else I've written. The underlying displeasure with the construction, narration, and consistency of my story telling. A problem that has lead me to the conclusion that, I am unable to ever write something with characters of my own creation, without eventually smothering their own personality with mine. I hate it, and so It will all be gone. Eventually, but I have plans for it. I archive everything. With that theme set, I will only use in-universe characters from now on. As I fell I can accurately portray them in most settings. This story most likely won't be labeled complete for months. Maybe even years. As it should be, you don't release a half written book in stores. Now, enough with the monologue. On to the text at hand. (For reference, the other texts I write of are only google docs. As such, they are not expected to have been read, or are at all relevant.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Tyranny

_The trap had been sprung. The unsuspecting Rebel forces had fallen for Palpatine's charade of weakness. An error, that should have, and DID prove ill to the cause of the would-be-heroes of the galaxy. All too quickly the Rebel Alliance found that it's luck had run out, and all around them their mistake would show. Show, in the blinding flashes and searing light of explosions. Luke is dead. The Death Star survived. There is no celebration, only retribution._

They had all been such fools. Fools to think for even a moment that they had the upper hand against the Empire. Sure, they had had many victories, if however small; yet all previous would have paled in comparison to the chance that had been presented before them. Them, referring to her and the rest of the members of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. The rocking of the Lambda shuttle she was aboard brought her out of thought briefly. Glancing around, she was assured it was simply atmospheric turbulence, and no longer attempts to shoot them down. Resuming her mono-counselling, she thought to how the mess she was in currently had started. Before everything had gone wrong. They had received key intel as to the location and construction progress of the second Death Star. This was their first mistake, not accounting for the possibility of a trap. After briefly mourning the loss of many Bothan spies, the newly appointed Admiral Akbar explained the battle-strategy that he had formulated. They were to send two teams: The first, that would infiltrate the forest moon of Endor, and destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star II; And the second, who would distract and destroy the Death Star and it's accompanying forces. The plan was not overtly complicated, however they had all treated it as if it were flawless. Not even going to the lengths as to create a backup plan. This was their second mistake, believing that the plans would go off without a hitch. They never had before, and didn't now. Their third mistake, or rather hers, was her oversight of Luke's obviously clouded emotions. She should of tried to stop him, prevent him from going to what was only his death. Now... now he was gone. Dead. She could not feel his force signature any longer. Her only other surviving family member, had died to her father, because she couldn't save him.

Successfully concentrating fire on the Executor class Super Star Destroyer had proven a brilliant maneuver. However, the small victory was immediately quelled by the report that the ground forces had failed, and were returning back for escape. "All ships, move to hyperspace formations! As soon as the away team returns we must escape!" Admiral Akbar ordered the fleet. "Sir, we can not hyperspace, the enemy is blocking our escape with Interdictors!" A Mon-Calla navigator reported to the Admiral. "Then delay that order, instead move bomber squadrons to destroy those Interdictors! Fighters, cover them. We need to leave, now!" The Admiral countered. Hoping that the Rebel squadrons could handle the order, the Admiral positioned himself to look at the battle ahead. The two MC80 Liberty's he had left were in full retreat, along with _Home One_. His fleet preforming an excellent about face, the ships headed full power to engines through the relatively empty space in front of them. Green Laser Fire streaked past them, and impacted on the shields as the ships attempted to pull away. Nearby Star Destroyers countered this maneuver by focusing fire on specified targets, the largest being the first.

The bridge of the _Resurgent_ , and MC80 Liberty lined up with _Home One_ , was in chaos. Consoles sparked, klaxons blared, and personal bled. The shields had just failed, and they had taken heavy fire to their aft-section. "Sir, we've lost main engines 1 through 5 and power to Ion Cannons has been cut!" A technician aboard the bridge informed the captain. "Reroute power from ventral weapons to the aft cannons. We need to cover our escape!" The captain told the technician. However, just as that was said a loud crash rang out and the bridge shook violently. Straightening, and getting back into his sleek white seat, the captain requested a status report immediately. Streaks of green flew past view screen. Some visibly searing through deck superstructure paneling. "All power to decks 50-117 has been lost, Sir. Aft turbolasers are offline, mostly destroyed. Backup shields are unavailable!" Another technician reported to the captain. Then the navigator shouted: "Sir, incoming pair of Star Destroyers of the left and right side. They've caught up with us!". Just as this was said a staggering amount of fire power was unleashed apon the durrasteel chassis of the MC80 Liberty. Regaining his footing, the captain shouted to the communications officer instructions. "Contact Admiral Akbar now! I believe our hyperdrive is offline!". The Admiral repeated his message again, but realized his words were falling apon deaf ears. For the staff was dead. His body visibly seared from the intense heat now in the bridge, which had only sparred himself. The enemy's turbolasers had almost torn the ship in half. Looking through the view screen one last time the Captain tried to steer the MC80 into the nearest Star Destroyer, however he was abruptly stopped my the depressurization and destruction of the bridge. One more brilliant light visible across the battlefield.

The Lambda shuttle had lost a wing, and was now bound to lose control, but managed to land safely in the hangar of the battle-damaged MC80 Home One. Leia clambered out, and set out to reach the bridge. Arriving, just in time to hear the report that the last of the four Interdictor Star Destroyers had been taken out of commission, and that they were free to leave. Leia sighed internal knowing that there had been numerous casualties, however she had managed to escape the planet. Watching a medical frigate all but be melted by green turbolaser fire, she thanked the Force for gifting the Mon Calamari with the ability to create amazing vessels. They were just waiting for the last of the squadrons to dock in the hangars to jump away. Seeing an all clear signal show on the holomoniter just outside the main command room, ( She wasn't allowed on the bridge itself because the equipment was built only for Mon-Calamari, so she stuck to the exterior control room. ), she watched through the tinted view ports as the stars themselves bent to make room for them. Entering the sub-dimension of hyperspace, she let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. Relaxed in a chair, she attempted to maul over the severity of the situation the Rebel Alliance was in. Just how bad had they been defeated? Luke was gone, she was sure of it. Han and Chewie were in Bacta currently for explosion burns, but they would survive. The rest of their ground forces, along with a significant portion of their space forces had been captured or killed. She would recall the rest of the body count later, all she wanted now was sleep and to damn the Empire to burn in the nine Hells of Corellia. After all, the debrief wasn't for six hours. Plenty of time to mourn and cry.

 **Forty** **Minutes Prior:**

He stared down at the gaunt emotionless mask that was the head of his father, Darth Vader. Back stepping up stairs to the top, were he briefly deactivated his lightsaber. Luke reached out through the force, willing his father to do the same. There was conflict, he could tell, but he did not know how much. He only hopped that it would be enough to turn his Vader back to the light. Vader raised from where Luke had previously kicked him. "Obiwan has taut you well." Vader said coldly. Luke shook his head saying: "I will not fight you father.". Vader paused, then resumed his slow ascent of the stairs Luke stood apon. Reaching the top he briefly paced before talking. "You are unwise to lower YOUR DEFENSES!" Vader exclaimed cutting at Luke's top and midsection before being blocked by his reactivated lightsaber. Held in saberlock briefly, Vader broke off and swung in a simple pattern, batting viciously at Luke all the while the latter simply defended. Then holding saberlock for longer, Luke swiped away Vader's blade, and double bounded up to a balcony while Vader swung at his leaping form. Landing slightly prone, Luke stared at Vader hard and said: "You're thoughts betray you father, I feel the good in you... the conflict." Vader looked down and paused then looked back up at Luke. "There is no conflict... " Vader broke the silence. "You couldn't kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Luke rebuttaled quickly. "You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight... then you will meet you're destiny." Vader said as he hurled his crimson blade directly at the head of Luke. Who dodged, not realizing the intent was to cut the support beams for the walkway. He crashed down to the ground and rolled into the shadows. Hiding behind a pillar he steadied his breathing. He heard the Emperor cackling as he hid. "Good, Good." Sounded Palpatine's sickly tone. Then the snap-hiss of lightsaber ignition accompanied by the crimson glow from Vader's favored tool. Vader's breathing steadied as he said: "You cannot hide forever, Luke.". Luke's faint reply came from the other side of the underpass they were in: "I will not fight you father.". Vader ignored him, and seeked his prey. "Give yourself, to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends." Vader started then continued: "Yes... you're thoughts betray you. You're feeling for them are strong, especially for... sister, so you have a twin sister. You're feelings have now betrayed her too." Luke cringed and shook his head, knowing that if he failed, Vader would track Leia down and hurt her as well. "Obiwan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete." Vader mused. This was beginning to agitated Luke. "If you will not turn to the darkside, then perhaps she will." Vader said, but little after he had finished his sentence Luke sprung out at his screaming: "No!". Quickly reacting, Vader blocked the hail of savage but dangerous strikes Luke was unleashing. He had looked inside himself, and found that even if he was his protege, he had no care for him now. If Luke would not help him overthrow the Emperor, then he would be disposed of. Holding nothing back, he deflected all of Luke's strikes into walls and barriers, slowing his swings. Now that Luke was out of his element, Vader would not hold back and bring him to a swift end. Mid slice, top slice mid slice, bottom slice, feint top slice, disarm, stab. His strategy worked flawlessly. Luke screamed as his last human hand was severed, the burning pain cauterizing the wound. Looking up at his father, he felt a single tear fall from his bloodshot eyes. "Father..." He mumbled. "You have failed. And now, you will die." Vader said, before stabbing his only son through the chest, melting the floor beneath.

As the young skywalker boy slowly slid of the blade of his apprentice, for the first time Darth Sidious looked at his apprentice in a different way. A look, of fear.


	3. Chapter 2: Semblance

Chapter 2: Semblance

It had been a long trip between the forest moon of Endor and the Rebel base near Bothawui. Only elongated by what was on everyone's mind. Their failure to destroy the most powerful battle-station the galaxy had seen to date. The battle had lasted only forty minutes, and within that time there was space for everything o go wrong. The most powerful Jedi in the galaxy had died, they had lost over two thirds of they're meager fleet, and to sum it all up they hadn't even completed their main objective. Now exiting hyperspace, Leia returned from a second debriefing session that had lasted another three hours. Exhausted, she retreated to her quarters for a quick nap. She thought of Han and Chewie, who the medical staff said would live. Hoping they would be out of Bacta soon, she drifted to a light sleep.

Station-side, Mon Mothma contemplated what the Rebellion's next steps would be. The unsuccessful destruction of the Death Star II was a set back they hadn't well prepared for. They still had the backing of their allies, even in the face of this defeat though. That mean't that the Mon Calamari could still supply them with ships reliably, and cost efficiently. She wasn't concerned about funds, no they had steady enough sources of income. No, she was concerned about the Empire's next move. With the Death Star II not fully completed, she didn't expect it to pose to much of a threat at the moment. However, the Empire still possessed over 20,000 Star Destroyers, and she didn't know how much information the Empire had gathered on their position. For all she knew they were en route to them right now. That is why she had everyone on alert. They had to be ready for an Imperial counter attack.

Admiral Akbar left the conference discussing the counter measures the Rebellion could impose if they were attacked. Needles to say, there weren't many, and the ones they could use would have massive casualties. The Rebellion's situation was starting to look even more hopeless than usual. His ship, Home One, was near the station in a defensive position that shielded a portion of the station's hull. He looked through a view port along an interior walkway of the station and admired his MC80 Home One Star Cruiser, now seared black and charred slightly with battle damage. It had served him well in battle, seeing service only once, yet living up to the fame of all Mon Calamari engineered star ships. He turned, and set himself towards the large door that lead to the hangar. He would take a shuttle to his ship, and oversee its return to Mon Cala for repairs. The trip would not take place right away, as they had to be on alert for an Imperial fleets possible presence, but he much preferred his ships quarters to those of the old Republic era station.

 **-Imperial Space:**

Musing himself in the sight of the main Imperial fleet assembling, Vader almost didn't notice his master's presence behind him. He certainly had a way of being sneaky. A trait which pays off as a Sith. He turned and faced his master whom most likely wanted to talk of the events aboard the Second Death Star. "Lord Vader, you have done well to kill your son. He would have stood against us till the end. I am surprised to say the least, I had planned for him to replace you yet you did the unthinkable. This once again proves you're loyalty to me and you're worth. Something I will not fail to recognize now... " Drawled the crackly voice that was Palpatine. "For you're efforts, I assure you that General Tagge will no longer hold any dominion over you. You are truly now a Lord of the Sith, this was you're last test." Palpatine finish, drawing out the sentence and finishing with emphasis. Vader had grown to used to Palpatine's charade to think that he would hold him in such esteem for long, or for any time at all. However, there was something else he detected in Palpatine's voice. Something that hadn't been there since the end of the Clone Wars. Caution. His master was afraid. Of what he did not know for now, and he would not press on and gamble his chance at praise. "Thank you Master, soon the fleet will be ready for our assault on Mon Cala. The Mon Calamari will pay for their insubordination to the Empire."

With the conversation over, Sidious slunk back to the Death Star II where he would coordinate his plans. Vader readied the main fleet for their newest operation, the destruction of the Mon Calamari's homeworld. The operation would take a large fleet of ninety ISD's of varying types, and two SSD's ( The _Vengeance_ and the _Guardian_. ), and would proceed to blockade then orbital bombard Mon Cala. As it stood, 79 ISD's had arrived, along with frigate and cruiser escorts. As well as the two Executor class Star Dreadnoughts. Only waiting on the last of the ships to arrive, Vader mulled over his plans for acquiring a new apprentice. The first time he had done this, with Galen Marek, it had not gone well. He knew Palpatine's ever watchful eye saw all. So he could not keep anything hidden from him. However, under the guise of being trained for Palpatine, he was sure he could convince him that he could Train Leia. Then he would use Leia to help him destroy Palpatine. A plot that would soon come to fruition.

It was true that he owed his power to Palpatine, yes. But he so deeply hated him for his manipulation of him. He could see now how easy it must have been. He had been so contempt with the liars and traitors that were the Jedi, that he hadn't the though to question the things that his master had told him. No mind not to trust the man that was so strangely interested in him. At the time he had felt horrible for the things he did. Mace, didn't deserve to die the way he did, but he would have killed his master, the only one who understood his love for Padme. The younglings, they did not need to die. He never understood that order. Surely they could be trained to forget the wrongs of the Jedi? But he did not question the order. A fool he had been. Palpatine never intended to save Padme, he had counted on her death to drive him over the edge even further. When he had found out the pilot who destroyed the Death Star was his son, he swore he might kill Palpatine then and there. He wouldn't have been able to do it though. Vader had no where near enough strength on his own to face Palpatine.

After Vader's failure to kill Obi-Wan, he had been cursed with the suit he now wore. It had been purposefully restricted, and weakened to force lightning. A prospect which put him in an eternal state of pain, but one that boosted his power dramatically to make up for his injuries. He was sure that his master would eventually provide him with a better one, as he could only modify the current so much. Then, once Leia had reached her potential, and he was at his, then Palpatine was as good as dead. A flash infront of him brought him out of his sulking, two more Star Destroyers had arrived to join up with the fleet. The fleet was quite a sight, the bulky grey hulls of various Star Destroyers, only off set by the eclipsing Death Star II in the background. A sight he saw often, but a glorious one none the less. Vader would have his victory, and with it... Redemption.

* * *

 _-Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than promised. I have been busy and had no time to finish the last two paragraphs yesterday. However, consider that this story isn't quite my top priority. Expect a chapter a week, two at best. I'm not reliable though, as already evident. I feel like I've given this story a great premise, yet I'm going to fail to deliver what I've "hyped". Hopefully not. I write out of enjoyment, and for entertainment. That said, this comes at a cost of not only time to write, either because I can't or am not mused, and at the cost of reliability. Lemme know though if there is something I could do better. I don't mind flaming either. Go to town, it's amusing at least. Also, for future reference ISD means Imperial Star Destroyer. Its a common term so expect it allot.-_


End file.
